Familiar Tree
by Kareen Cullen Salvatore
Summary: bella encuentra una foto muy peculiar de ella y un niño de pequeños, a ella le impresiona tanto que le pregunta a su madre quien es el niño, ella le contesta que es Edward Cullen... su primo
1. album de recuerdos

_The familiar tree._

Disclairme: esta historia no es un plagio de los personajes de la saga de crepúsculo de stephannie Mayer . Yo solo juego con ellos para mi salud mental.

**Summary:** Bella a la edad de 17 años encuentra una foto en particular en el álbum de los recuerdos, pero a ella le impresiona tanto que le pregunta a su madre quien es el niño que estaba a su lado en la foto , su madre le contesta que es Edward Cullen… su primo.

Capitulo 1:

Bella pov.

Hola! Soy Isabella Swann pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo 17 años, mis padres son Renne y Charlie Swann, bueno que les puedo contar? Ha sí, mi vida ha dado un giro de 360° gracias a una simple fotografía, ¿quieren saber cómo paso? Pues bueno les contare como hasta hace poco no sabía lo que era el amor entre una persona y otra, siempre lo había presenciado atreves de mis padres, pero nunca lo había sentido, bueno aquí les dejo como empezó todo.

Me encontraba haciendo la mudanza ya que a mi padre lo estaban transfiriendo de Phoenix a Forks , no me gustaba la idea de mudarme, me encantaba Phoenix, el sol, el sol era algo que ya no iva a tener cuando estuviera en Forks pero ni modo, no les iva a decir a mis padres que me dejaran aquí sola ya que aun era muy chica.

Estoy organizando y poniendo todo en mis maletas y cajas para que se lo lleve la mudanza, entonces escuche como un pequeño libro caia del estante.

Me levante a recogerlo y entonces vi que no era un libro, mas bien era un álbum "de los recuerdos" como le llamaba de pequeña, el álbum me intrigo tanto que empecé a hojearlo, pero me detuve al ver una fotografía muy peculiar, en la foto estábamos un niño y yo, parecíamos de la misma edad, el niño (que debo decir que de grande iba a ser todo un rompecorazones) estaba jugando con una pequeña palita para hacer castillos de arena, y la niña que era yo, estaba sentada también jugando pero con una cubetita también para hacer castillos de arena.

No sé porque pero la foto me intrigo tanto que baje a las escaleras y le dije a mi madre:

-¿Mamá conoces a este niño?- le pregunte mostrándole la foto.

- Por supuesto corazón, ¿nunca te he dicho quien es él?- me dijo un poco extrañada

- mmm… la verdad no, pero dime ¿quién es él?- le dije esta vez ya exasperada

- Bueno hija el niño que esta a tu lado en la foto es Edward Cullen… tu primo- me dijo mamá

**Lo se lo se, es corto porfa denle una oportunidad a este fic, si les gusta déjenme un review! Besos lean mis otras historias!**


	2. mi loca mente

Disclairme: esta historia no es un plagio de los personajes de la saga de crepúsculo de stephannie Mayer . Yo solo juego con ellos para mi salud mental.

**Nuevooo cap! Todas mis historias se van a quedar hasta el segundo capitulo, dentro de una semana actualizare **_starstruck_** y **_familiar tree _**ya que me voy de vacaciones.** **Bueno, muchas gracias a las personas que me leen! **

Bella pov:

-mmm mamá, nunca me contaste que tu tuvieras hermanos o hermanas…-le dije ya que todavía no salía de mi asombro de que mi madre nunca me contara que tenia primos, aunque debo reconocerlo mi primo es muy guapo, sigo insistiendo, de grande ese niño va a ser todo un don juan.

-Oh no no no hija, yo no tengo hermanos o hermanas, tu padre es quien los tiene, a decir verdad, creo que el hermano de tu padre se llama Carlisle y viven en Forks, donde muy pronto nosotros también vamos a vivir.-me dijo Renne

-uuummm.-fue todo lo que dije.

Despues de esa pequeña "platica" (por decirlo de alguna manera) con mi madre, me fui a mi habitación, quería pensar, pero todavía no salía de mi estado _zoombi_ ya que no creía que Charlie no me hubiera contado que tenia tíos o primos, no lo sé, cuando llegue Charlie le preguntare, no más bien le exigiré que me hable acerca de ellos.

No sé porque pero estoy un poco nerviosa, no sé si a ellos les caeré bien o si ellos me caerán bien, no lo se, solo de una cosa estoy segura, los veré en Forks, René dijo que ellos vivían allá.

No me di cuenta del tiempo que paso mientras yo todavía seguía pensando, hasta que Rene me dijo que bajara para cenar, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que ya era de noche.

Baje las escaleras a tropicones ya que tenia hambre y me urgia ver a mi padre para que me diera una buena explicación.

Cuando al fin entre a la cocina, mama estaba preparando la mesa para que pudiéramos cenar, pero me di cuenta de que solo había puesto 2 platos por lo que le pregunte:

-¿No vendrá papá a cenar?

-No cariño tubo doble turno en la comisaria.-me contesto mamá

-mmm… bueno.-le dije ya desganada por que quería ver a papá

-Mamá…¿ tu cocinaste?.-le pregunte temerosa a su respuesta.

- Si, ¿algun problema Bella?.-me dijo

-No ma, ninguno!.- le conteste.

Ambas sabíamos que a mi madre no se le daban las artes culinarias, por eso siempre papá y yo la manteníamos lo más alejada de la cocina

Terminamos de cenar, y nos fuimos a ver la tele para esperar a papá, pero el sueño me venció a sí que no se en qué momento de la noche termine durmiendo en el sillón.

En la mañana fui al cuarto de mis padres para preguntarle a mi papá porque no me había dicho que teníamos mas familia pero justo cuando gire la perilla de la puerta me detuve en seco, ¿ que pensaría mi padre si solo lo despierto para preguntarle o reclamarle hacer de la demás familia que tenemos en Forks y que nunca me dijo?, realmente se veria muy loco.


	3. Conversacion

Disclairme: esta historia no es un plagio de los personajes de la saga de crepúsculo de stephannie Mayer . Yo solo juego con ellos para mi salud mental.

**Si lo sé, yo dije que nada mas iba a tardar una semana pero mis vacaciones se alargaron por eso no había actualizado, realmente lo siento, lo menos que quiero es decepcionarlos. **

**Bueno ya no les entretengo mas, besos!**

Solamente faltaba una semana para estar en Forks, ya habíamos hecho la mudanza, a si que todas mis cosas estaban allá. No tenía otra cosa que hacer ya que estábamos en vacaciones, todavía en mi cabeza mantenia la conversación de ayer con Charlie acerca de que porque no me había dicho algo acerca de su hermano que según mi mama se llama Carlisle

_**FLASH BACK.**_

Me encontraba comiendo un cereal ya que después de casi levantar a mi padre solamente para preguntarle acerca de su hermano y su familia, no quise hacer otra cosa así que decidí desayunar.

En eso escuche unos pasos bajando de las escaleras, me voltee a ver quién era, me di cuenta de que era Charlie, como todas las mañanas lo salude:

-Hola pa.-le dije

-Hola Bella.-me contesto un poco desganado ya que apenas se acaba de levantar.

Como ninguno de los dos éramos muy platicadores que digamos, así que seguí comiendo mi cereal. Pero en eso me acorde de la pregunta que se venía formando en mi cabeza desde ayer que encontré el álbum, no quería ser tan obvia así que le pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-mmm… bueno pa, y ¿cómo es Forks?- le pregunte, aunque ya sabía cómo era porque lo había investigado en internet, aparte él había nacido allá pero cuando termino sus estudios se vino a vivir acá en Phoenix, se enamoro de mi madre, se casaron, me tuvieron y bla bla bla , lo demás es historia.

-Pues… es muy verdoso, casi siempre llueve, de chiquito mis papas junto con mi hermano y yo íbamos a pescar.- me dijo pero lo interrumpí.

-Espera…¿tienes un hermano?.-le dije, papa solito dijo algo que yo quería saber.

-Claro, Bella,¿ no te acuerdas de Carlisle?, el es mi hermano.-me contesto.

Pero yo realmente no me acordaba de el, ni siquiera que los haya visitado, ni nada por el estilo.

-mmm… la verdad no me acuerdo de ningún Carlisle.-le dije sinceramente.

-HA! Ya sé porque no te acuerdas de él, tú eras muy pequeña cuando los conociste, tú eras muy amiga de Edward, su hijo, tu y el eran inseparables, cualquier lugar que tú fueras, el también iba o viceversa.- dijo Charlie.

-mmm… bueno, pues verdaderamente no me acuerdo.

-No te preocupes, cuando estemos en Forks los visitaremos ya que ellos también viven allá.

-Bueno dime algo acerca de ellos.-le dije.

-Pues… su esposa es Esme, pero como nunca pudo estar embarazada, Carlisle y Esme tuvieron que adoptar, sus hijos adoptivos son Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet que tienen 19 años, luego sigue Alice que tiene 18, y el ultimo que es Edward que tiene 17, pero todos son pareja, me refiero a que Rosalie y Emmet, al igual que Alice y Jasper son novios.-me dijo.

Bueno esta información realmente no me la esperaba, me refiero a que sus hijos sean novios entre si, no le veo nada de malo, pero es un poco… extraño por decirlo de alguna manera.

**Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, ya saben dejen Review! Mil gracias a las personas que leen!**


End file.
